Party Gone Wrong
by BrianaA.C
Summary: When George and Nora force Derek to drag Casey along to a party, Derek thinks his life couldn't be worse. But when you add in drugs, alcohol and unresolved feelings, things could get very interesting between the two. Set last week of senior year.
1. In Too Deep

**I'm used to writing smutty stories, but this is my first Life With Derek story! I'm used to writing for the Private series, and the Degrassi TV show.**

**Well, I hope you like it! I was going to make it a one-shot, but then I had more ideas that couldn't all fit in a one shot, so I'm hoping this story goes to about 10-25 chapters. Fingers crossed!**

* * *

><p><em>"Dad!" <em>Derek yelled George, his father. Was he hearing things?

"You heard me, Derek Austin Venturi." George told Derek sternly. Derek could hear Casey giggle softly at the use of his middle name, standing closely behind him, watching the scene play out in front of her eyes. "I told you to take Casey to Sam's party with you."

"But _why?" _He groaned, turning around to face Casey. She was in sweats, no make up on, and her hair in a tight pony tail. "She isn't even ready!"

"Casey is used to getting ready fast, Derek. She's a dancer who went throught many recitals, you know." Nora, Casey's mother and Derek's step-mother said, sitting down on the couch next to George. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were all sitting on the floor in front of the TV, watching a movie, but they were currently destracted with the event in front of them.

"Come on, Derek. It'll be fun!" Casey said with mock enthusiasm, grabbing his bicep. She didn't want to go just as much as he didn't want to take her. It was a Saturday night, and she wanted a jump start on her homework.

"Get the hell off me and go get dressed, Space Case." Derek hissed at her just quiet enough so their parents couldn't hear them. Casey rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to her room to get dressed.

Casey closed her door and leaned against it once she was inside, her stomach filled with tiny little butterflies. She was nervous. She heard Derek come home from these types of parties. He would always bang and crash around from opening the door, all the way up to his room. She always helped him to bed, and she didn't really know why. She closed her eyes, thinking of the last time she helped him.

_Casey's eyes snapped open at the sound of the door open with force. She heard clumsy footseps try to make their way upstairs, tripping every once and awhile. She would hear him run into walls, knock over tables, and trip himself with his own two feet. _

_Casey threw the covers off her body and opened her door to the hallway. She tooked towards the staircase, and sure enough, Derek was sitting against the wall, halfway to his room. His head was thrown back against the wall, his brown eyes were closed, and his legs were put lazily in front of him. He was trashed._

_"Come on, Derek." Casey whispered, grabbing one of his hands, trying to pull him up. He just let her pull him up. He leaned on her and put his arm lazily around her shoulders as she tried to make her way to his room, his strong, hockey toned body weighing her down._

_"You're a great little sis, Case!" Derek yelled, and Casey quickly put her hand over his mouth, but not before she smelt the alcohol on his breath, causing her to turn her face away from him. _

_"Sush, Derek! Mom and George can't know you're drunk."_

_"And high," Derek said with a hiccup and a laugh. Casey just rolled her eyes and walked him into his room, laying him face down on his bed. He fell asleep right after Casey turned off the light and closed the door._

Casey sighed as she pushed herself off her door and walked over to her closet. She wasn't ready for that to become her.

She opened her closet and thought to what Derek was wearing. Dark wash jeans, his usual skater shoes, a black t-shirt with a band Casey didn't recognize, and a black leather jacket. Casey pulled out a bright red, skin tight strapless dress and looked at it hesitantly. It was way out of her comfort zone, especially since she's going to be with Derek.

After less than ten minutes, Casey found herself in the red dress walking downstairs, and Derek looked at her, taking in her outfit. She had on black strappy heels, her skin tight, short and strapless dress that started right above her mid thighs, making her tan legs look like they went on forever. She had on a cropped black jacket that matched her heels. Her long, silky brown hair was in loose curls and her bangs pulled to the side with a diamond clip. Her bright blue eyes were played up with a smokey eye and thick mascara, and had a pale pink lip gloss on.

"Wow, Case. You look... older." Nora said, picking her words carefully.

"I think you look like a beautiful young lady, Casey." George said with an uncertian smile. Casey just blushed.

"Ready to go?" Casey asked Derek with a bit more confidence.

"Uh... yeah. S-sure. Let's go." Derek said, distracted with what his step... what _Casey _was wearing. After seeing her in _this _outfit, he could never see her as his sister. Ever.

"Bye mom! Bye George!" Casey called over her shoulder, leading the way out to Prince. Derek couldn't help staring at her backside as her hips moved side to side. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and look straight ahead. Derek and Casey both got in the car, Casey already complaining.

"Why does your hockey gear have to be in the passenger seat!" Casey whined, moving it from the seat to the floorboard.

"To bug you, Casey! That's why!" Derek yelled at her, concentrating his eyes on the road.

"No need to get hostile." Casey sniffed, crossing her arms across her chest, turning her head to look out the window. They rode the rest of the way to Sam's house in silence, neither of them wanting to say the first word.

"We're here, get out." Derek said, shutting the car off and slamming the drivers door closed behind him, wincing at the loud noise it made. He started to walk inside, but Casey put her dainty hands on his bicep, stopping him.

"Derek, I don't know anybody!" Casey said with a bit of panic in her voice. If Derek was off probably banging some random girl, what was she supposed to do?

"Make friends," he said, shaking her off as he continued to walk inside. Right before he opened the door, he turned around and saw Oscar, a player on his hockey team, flirting with Casey. Derek thought he felt a pang of jealously, but he shook it off as he opened the door and was instantly greeted with a beer.

* * *

><p>Three hours and almost five beers later, Derek was sitting with Sam and some other hockey buddies, talking about girls.<p>

"What 'bout her?" Sam slurred, pointing at a short blonde with big breasts spilling out of her shirt and way too much mascara on. The rest of the team nodded with agreement while Derek scrunched his nose. For everyone else, people got hotter the more drunk they got. For Derek, he got more girl picky.

"Fuck, Derek! Isn't that your step sister?" One of the guys said, pointing a shaky hand at Casey, who was stumbling her way over to Derek and Sam.

"Hot damn, man. You hit that yet?" Sam, who was across from Derek, asked him.

"Naw man, she'd kill me. And she's fucking annoying." Derek said, trying to shake off the idea of Casey riding him hard, even though his pants got a bit tighter.

"Now's you're time!" Sam said loudly, tripping Casey at the right moment, and she fell right onto Derek's lap.

"Ohmygosh, I'm soooooo sorry!" Casey said to Derek, her eyes wide. She stayed in shock mode a little longer before she burst out laughing, making Derek laugh too.

"It's cool Case!" Derek slurred as he wrapped one strong arm around her back, and snaking the other under her legs, moving her so he would be more comfortable. Casey giggled and hiccuped, leaning her head against his chest, trying to stop the room from spinning. Derek looked over at Sam, and Sam just smirked, stood up and started thrusting his hips into the air, silently telling Derek to fuck Casey. The rest of the hockey team burst out laughing.

"Case," Derek said, nudging her head with his shoulder. She just groaned, her hand playing with his t-shirt. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Ummm... I lost count after seven!" She giggled, looking up at him. Derek just groaned. He was very drunk, but not nearly as trashed as Casey. There's no way she'll remember tonight. "I need to get you home."

"No! I wanna stay with you!" Casey said loudly, throwing her arms around his neck and sloppily holding him close. She pressed his body to his in the action, and Derek wish she hadn't, because his pants got a bit tighter. Despite her attempts to fight him, Derek held her tighter in his arms as he stood up, still holding her. He managed to carry her all the way to the car without falling down. Derek threw her in the passenger seat of Prince and walked over to the driver's side, starting the car. He also managed to make the very short drive through the neighborhood home without going off the road.

"Casey, we're home. Get out." He said tiredly, nudging her shoulder. She's been asleep the whole two minute ride home. She fumbled with trying to open the car and stepped out, slamming the door behind her. Derek walked ahead of her so he could unlock the door, but Casey grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Derek turned around, and right when he was fully facing her, Casey slammed her lips down sloppily on his. Derek was taken aback, but kissed her back anyways. He grabbed her upper thighs and picked her up, and Casey wrapped her legs around his hips.

Unstable on his feet with Casey clinging to him, Derek somehow made it to the front door without breaking this kiss. He broke away from her right before opening the door to check the time on his watch: 1:27 A.M.

"Case, listen. You have to be quiet. Everyone's already sleeping." Derek whispered to her, Casey's eyes never leaving his lips. Derek was still totally drunk, but he had a lot more common sense left than Casey, who probably drank more than twice her body weight in a period of five hours.

"As long as I get to sleep with you tonight." Casey said with a wink, running her hands down his chest lightly, her fingertips leaving lines of fire underneath Derek's shirt.

"I'm going to hell for this," Derek whispered before claiming her lips again. He managed to unlock the door, and closed it with his foot behind them. He carried Casey upstairs to his room, throwing her on the bed under her. One hand stayed on her hip, keeping her in place, while the other one flew up to her face, his grip shaking in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen very soon.

Casey wasted no time getting to what she wanted; her hands were already under his shirt, taking the unwanted fabric off of his body. When his shirt was off, Casey stopped kissing him long enough to take in what his body had to offer; ripped chest muscles, tight abs, and firm biceps and triceps, all from years and years of intense hockey practices. Casey ran her hands up and down his back as he captures her lips again, moaning into her mouth. His hands found themselves under Casey's dress, inching themselves higher and higher up her inner thighs, making her squirm under him. With one swift movement, Casey's dress was off her body and on the floor. Derek pushed himself off of Casey a little more, taking in the woman under him. Casey's whole body was tall, tanned and lean, thanks from years of long dance practices. She had on a light purple lace thong, and no bra on.

"Damn, Casey." Derek whispered as he hooked a finger under the lace, pulling down her thong, earning a hiccup/giggle from Casey. Derek sat up on his knees, trying to undo his belt with shaky hands. His big hands were swatted away by small, steady hands, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, a his boxers came down with them. Casey flipped them over so she was straddling him, skin on skin, naked on naked.

"Please, Derek." Casey begged him, turning him on even more. "Please fuck me."

Derek flipped them back over so Derek was on top. He quickly slid into her, both letting out throaty moans. Derek saw stars as he thrusted harder and harder into Casey, earing louder and louder moans.

After ten minutes of non-stop moans and thrusts, Derek finally felt himself stiffen, knowing he was close.

"Let go, Case." He whispered in her ear before locking lips with her. With one more deep, hard thrust, Casey came, screaming into his mouth. Derek came shortly after, collapsing on top of her.

"Wow," Casey breathed out, closing her eyes.

"That was... great." Derek whispered, rolling off of her and landing next to her. Casey snuggled up to Derek's side as sleep suddenly overtook them.

* * *

><p>Casey was awakened by the sun pouring into the room. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried stretching. She felt sore and something solid next to her. Eyes still closed, she played the events over in her head. Right when she got to the end of her memory, her eyes snapped open.<p>

The solid thing next to her was a very strong, very naked Derek, still sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter one! Should it stay a one-shot, or should I continue it on to a multiple chapter story that takes them into college years?<strong>

**Review, please! :)**


	2. One Step At A Time

**So, I'm continuing this story more instead of just a one shot, but I have no idea how long or short it will be because I keep getting more and more ideas about it.**

* * *

><p>Casey couldn't believe it. She has sex with Derek. She had <em>drunk sex with her step-brother.<em>

She shuddered at the thought of him being even remotely related to her.

_It's not incest, Case, _Casey thought to herself, slowing her breathing. _We're not blood related._

But still, she couldn't help but look at Derek. He was sleeping peacefully, his brown eyes closed and his mouth set in a half smile, the smirk he always wears, with his arms around Casey. Casey's head and one of her arms was on his chest, and one leg was hitched around his hips.

Being very quiet, Casey tried to get up, but before she could even move, a voice startled her.

"Were you a... Were you a... virgin... before we...?" Derek awkwardly asked Casey. They were now both on their backs, terrified on looking anywhere but the ceiling.

"No." Casey whispered. She felt Derek take a deep breath next to her. She knew he was happy he didn't take that one unreplacable thing away from her forever. But even though they both didn't want to admit it, they both wish that he had.

"When did you lose it?" Derek asked gently, trying to not sound like he was prying.

"Last year, with Truman-" Casey started, but Derek scoffed. He never liked Truman, and Casey finally thought she knew why. She paused to let him finish before she continued on with her story.

"Well last year after my dance recital, Truman thought we should celebrate. And things got a little out of hand." She finished.

"Oh." Was all he said. _Would I go to hell if I say I'm a little jealous? _Derek thought, but quickly dismissed it.

"Are you a virgin?" Casey asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." He said. "I lost it the end of eighth year, remember when I told you? To Alexis. She was my first serious girlfriend."

"So... how many times have you done it since then?" Casey asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

"Do you want the honest truth, or for me to just say a couple times?" He asked her, finally looking at her.

"Honestly." Casey said, still not trying to take her eyes off the ceiling. She knew Derek was watching her, and that was making it a lot harder.

"Honestly... I lost track of how many girls I had... sex with." Derek said quietly.

"So what, I'm just one of your fuck buddies now? Just another one night stand?" She asked him, finally looking at him, already feeling the blood boil in her. She was pissed. _Beyond _pissed. How dare he just think he could have sex with her, and then just act like nothing happened?

"Casey, I-" Derek started to say, but Casey cut him off.

"No, I actually thought we had something between us. Did you know that? I thought you _liked _me. But I guess not. Don't worry about me! I'll be just fine when you bring home little sluts and whores into your room while I'm sleeping just down the hall, listening to all your animalistic noises!" She yelled quietly, keeping in the back of her mind that she wasn't home alone, that her family was up and running at this time of the day.

"Casey!" He yelled a little bit louder than she liked, grabbing her face gently with both of his hands. She stopped her rant long enough to look at him. To _really _look at him. Her eyes saw the way his dark brown hair fell into his eyes in just the right places. How his brown eyes had flecks of emerald green in them. How his skin was clear and a healthy color. That his mouth was perfectly shaped, and that they had way too much talent on hers to be real.

"You are _not _just a fuck buddy or a one night stand. Unlike those girls, I actually _care _about you. I want you to be happy. Hell, I _need _you to be happy! Why the fuck would I have sex with you last night, under or not under the influence, if I was just going to forget it all happened? I don't _want _to forget what happened. You're like some type of drug. I can't get enough of you, Case. And good or bad, I'm still terrified. I'm terrified that things between us won't work out, and that we'll become awkward and never talk, or for one of us to get mad at each other. I like you, Case." Derek said, his voice cracking on the last four words. "So don't say this is it. _Please _don't say this is it."

Casey couldn't believe what she just comprehended. _He actually likes me!_ She thought, her mind in overdrive. Instead of saying something, she just sweetly kissed his lips. It wasn't sloppy or messy or rushed like it was last night, it was sweet and gentle and perfect.

Derek was the first one to pull away. He started to get out of his bed, but Casey grabbed his arm, afraid he was already leaving her.

"Where are you going?" Casey whimpered, even though the action was extremely desperate in her opinion. She never felt this way about anyone before. Not Sam, not Max, not even Truman. Derek just laughed

"It's almost one. I don't even sleep in this late on a Sunday. I'm suprised Dad or Nora haven't sent a search party out for us yet." Derek said, grabbing his boxers and jeans from the floor, slipping them on quickly. He grabbed a random white t-shirt off of his desk and put it on, much to Casey's approval. She always liked Derek in solid colored shirts. It defined his muscles a lot more.

"Hurry up, Space Case." He said with a wink before he opened his door, walking downstairs. With a deep breath, Casey got up and grabbed Derek's hockey jersey and put it on before she ran across the hall to her room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her favourite pink pajamas and threw them on quickly. She ran downstairs to see the rest of her family helping themselves to lunch.

"Nice of you to join us, Casey." George said, sitting down at the table. Casey took the chair next to Edwin and across from Derek.

"Yeah, have any fun last night?" Derek asked with a smirk, and Casey could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"It's not really my scene," She squeaked, and Derek's smirk turned into a full blown, big toothy grin.

"Well, you two graduate in T-minus three hours!" George said, trying to be funny.

"I totally forgot!" Casey screeched, making the rest of the family cover their ears. "I have to go get ready!" She said with panic in her voice, bolting from her chair and running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Casey, we have three hours!" Derek yelled, running after her. The rest of the table just rolled their eyes before they continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Case, why are you in such a rush?" Derek asked Casey as he jogged into her room behind her. She ripped open the closet door and pulled out her graduation cap and gown, and her valedictorian sash.<p>

"Because we have to be at school in less than three hours, I haven't even started to get ready, and I need to practice my graduation speech!" She said, panic dripping from her voice. Derek just took a deep breath, and then kissed Casey softly and sweetly, but he could tell she was still worried and tense.

"Just relax," Derek whispered after he pulled away and hugged her to him tight, his breath hot on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Derek, I can't. We're graduating! No more high school! We're both going to Queens, but I'll be dancing, and you'll be playing hockey. We'll never see each other! I'll be in a dorm, you'll probably be living with some teammate, we won't have time for anything but school, and-" Casey started rambling, and Derek cut her off with another soft kiss on the lips.

"We'll have time. Maybe not nearly as much time as we do now, but we'll have it. Sure, I'll probably be rooming with someone, but you can still come over whenever you want. You can go to my hockey games, and I'll go to your dance recitals, and it'll all work out. I promise, Princess." He said softly, kissing her forehead before hugging her again. Casey let out a deep breath before she hugged him back.

"Okay, get out. I have to change." She said now, all business. Derek just chuckled softly before he walked out of Casey's room, closing the door behind him. Casey turned towards her closed, calmer now. She slipped on a simple pink dress that hugged her body in all of the right places, and just the right length for her liking. She grabbed her black heels and curled her hair. She put on lip gloss, mascara and a bit of eyeliner.

"You got this, Case." Casey whispered to herself two and a half hours later, before she put on the black graduation gown and the white valedictorian shash, along with the graduation cap. With a shaky breath, Casey walked down the stairs, meeting the rest of her family downstairs. Before anyone noticing her, she took the whole scene in front of her. Nora smoothing out Lizzie's dress and fixing her hair, George dancing with Marti to imaginary music, and Edwin patting Derek on the back. Casey turned her attention to Derek. His hair was still unruly as always, falling into his piercing eyes in all the right places. His gown was unzipped, underneath a white button down with black slacks and a black tie. His graduation cap was in his hand. Her eyes almost spilt the tears she's been holding back for months now because of graduation. She wasn't ready to start a new chapter in her life.

"Ready to go?" She asked her family, putting on a brave face.

"Casey, you look beautiful!" Nora said, tearing up as she pulled Casey into a hug right when Casey stepped off of the stairs.

"You do look nice, Casey." Derek said sincerely, earning weird looks from everyone in the room, except Casey.

"Did you just compliment Casey?" Edwin asked Derek in disbelief. Derek shoved Edwin in response, earning a giggle from Marti and a laugh from Lizzie.

"Let's go to graduation!" George said, leading the way to the car.

* * *

><p>"Well good morning parents, teachers, and fellow graduates. Over the past four years, we have had highs and lows. But, no matter what, we've gotten through with the help from our friends. When we leave high school, each one of us is going to be all alone, facing the unknown and I have to admit, I'm scared. As we all go our separate ways, whether it's becoming a pro athlete, or moving away to University, or going to the army. I know that no matter how difficult the journey, our time together has only made us stronger. So as we bravely face the unknown, we will take with us four years of memories, and friendships that will last a lifetime. Congratulations, Class of 2012 <strong>(AN: I know they didn't graduate in 2012, but that's more recent because it's 2012 now)**, and good luck." Casey said for her valedictorian speech, and the auditorium in the high school burst into applause, students throwing their caps in the air, screaming their heads off.

"Casey!" Derek yelled as Casey stepped off of the stage. She turned towards the voice, and before she knew it, Derek picked her up, hugging her, spinning her around a couple times. "We did it!"

"De-_rek!" _Casey shrieked, laughing so hard. "Put me down!"

"You got it, Princess." Derek whispered in her ear before setting her down on her own two feet, and Casey suddenly missed Derek's body pressed up against hers.

"Congratulations you two!" George yelled, running over to the duo. He gave Derek a hug as Lizzie ran up and hugged Casey.

"I'm so, _so _proud of you." Nora told Casey, joining in on the hug. Casey suddenly started sobbing. She couldn't help it. She's lived with this people her whole high school career, and she felt as if she was leaving them behind for bigger and better things. She suddenly felt her mom's arms be replaced by strong, steady ones.

"It's okay, Case. It's okay." Derek whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"What if mom or George sees us-?" Casey started to ask, but Derek just untangled one arm from around her waist and pointed at the rest of their family, talking to their principal.

"It's summer time Casey." Derek said pointedly.

"I know?" Casey said, wondering why he was making such an obvious statement.

"We can do whatever we want with a lesser chance of getting caught, whenever we want! We're free!" He said with a little too much enthuasim. Casey just laughed, turning around so she could hug him back.

"Let's go home, and get started with this whole summer thing already." Casey said as Derek guided her out of the school, his arm around her narrow shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make it a multiple story chapter! So there should be about 10-15 chapters, unless you guys want me to write more. <strong>

**I don't want to spend any time on Casey and Derek's summer, and I'll jump into probably the first couple of weeks of graduation. **

**And Casey's speech was from a Degrassi episode called Take a Bow 2, and it was Holly J Sinclair's line. I just tweaked it a little because it talked about kidney transfers, and no one in this story is getting one. **

**It would make my DAY if you guys would review! :)**


	3. New Start, New Changes

**Okay, so I'll spend a teeny, tiny part of this chapter on their summer, and then jump into their first several weeks in college. And this chapter might be a bit different, but bear with me! **

**It also might be a bit short, because it's just one of those filler chapters, to show what's to come. I would make this just one big chapter, but it would go a lot smoother if it was split into two chapters, in my opinion.**

* * *

><p>Summer came and went. You could say it was the best time of Casey's and Derek's lives. Sneaking out for dates, going to "camps" when they were really going on small private vacations, and spending the nights together outside under the stars. Casey once said they were a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, minus the deaths, but Derek would just always roll his eyes.<p>

They both decided to go to Queens after all, much. Casey started to want to go to University of Toronto, but Derek convinced her to go to Queens with him.

A week into college, the relationship was going great.

Two weeks in, there were strains and tensions.

Three weeks in, they rarley saw each other, between dance and hockey practice.

At one month, they would barely even speak.

At almost two months, Derek decided to break it off, no matter how much it broke both their hearts. Derek promised he would always be there for Casey, but she couldn't say the same. Every week at Derek's hockey game, he would search the stands for the girl he still loved, but never found her.

She was there, though. Hidden in the crowd. The way she watched him, you would think she was head over heels. And she was. And so was he. They just couldn't make it work.

* * *

><p>"Casey, time for dance!" Hayley, Casey's dance team captain, said to her with a smile as Hayley walked by her outside in the courtyard. Casey was doing her usual outside study time, and must've lost track of time, because she has been outside two hours too long.<p>

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Casey said tiredly, slowly rising from her spot on the ground, wincing at the feel of her muscles trying their best to help her. Ever since she started dancing at Queens, her muscles have never felt so sore. At the end of September, she still hasn't gotten used to the workouts.

Picking up her book and putting it in her satchel, she decided to run to the dance room to beat Hayley and the rest of the team there. As she rounded the corner of one of the dormitories, Casey ran into something tall, solid and strong.

"Sorry," A deep male's voice said. And she knew that voice. She would recognize it anywhere. Casey looked up into his green eyes, and his eyes widened, and then turned hard.

"Sorry, Casey." Derek mumbled, and Casey tried to side-step him, trying not to say a word. "Case?" He asked quietly, and she cursed a couple times in her head to herself as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She said, her voice cracking. Derek slowly smiled.

"I've missed that voice," He breathed, raising his hand to rest it on her cheek, but she took a step back.

"No. No, no, _no. You _broke up with _me." _She said, and he just nodded, biting his lip. She tried to walk past again, but he grabbed her arm softly.

"Can you... Can you at least come to my next game?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving the pavement.

"Don't I always?" He heard her say, and it took a minuted to register that she just said she always came to his games. He raised his eyes in confusion, about to ask her if she really was there. But when he looked to Casey, he realized she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Remember ladies, practice tomorrow morning at eight A.M.!" Hayley shouted at the end of the five hour practice, making the rest of the women groan, except Casey. Eight wasn't early for her. It was actually late.<p>

Checking her watch on her right wrist, the clock read eleven P.M., and it was her turn to groan. It was too late to catch the tram to get back to her apartment, which was off campus. Luckily for her, it was within running distance.

Pulling her tennis shoes out of her tiny satchel and replacing them with her jazz shoes, Casey put them on and was ready to go.

The only part Casey didn't like about running home was that she had to cross one of the busiest roads probably in her province.

When the light turned red, Casey decided to run across the street. But something was wrong. The tires rolling on a car was close, too close. She turned her head, and immediantly was met with tires squealing and blinding headlights.

* * *

><p>Derek was sleeping when his phone went off. He ignored it, flipping over onto his stomach with a groan. But right when the ringing stopped, it stopped again.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" He yelled as if the person on the other line could hear him. He threw the covers off and walked across the room of his dorm to his cell phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily, rubbing his bright green eyes.

"Derek Venturi?" A proper woman on the other line asked.

"That'd be me." He said, confused. Who would be calling him at midnight right now?

"Your sister-" Derek winced. "Casey McDonald was in a car accident, and is now in the ICU. You're the only one she could remember so far. We need you to get down to the hospital as soon as you can."

Derek's head was spinning. Casey was in the ICU. _The intensive care unit. _Was it really that bad? It couldn't be. The Casey he knew was strong. But yet again, he hasn't known Casey anymore for a long time...

"Sir, hello?" The woman on the other line said, reminding him that she was still on the line.

"Oh, um, I'll be right down." He said, already throwing open drawers and closets, looking for clothes.

* * *

><p>"Casey!" Derek was already yelling her name right when he entered the ICU wing of the hospital. <em>Room 317. Must get to room 317. <em>He thought to himself, not even making complete thoughts as he was running through the halls, everyone staring at him.

"Room 317," He breathed, stopping in front of the door. He pressed his ear to the door. All he could hear was the irregular beat on the heart monitor. With a deep breath, he turned the door knob slowly, walking into the room. His eyes immediantly met tired, painful blue eyes.

"Derek?" Casey whimpered, starting to cry all over again. He walked over to her bed and layed down next to her, gently pulling her into his arms. He didn't know what was wrong with her, so he didn't want to hurt her more.

"I didn't think you would come," Casey sobbed into his Guns n' Roses tee, soaking it. Derek just smoothed her hair and whispered little things in her ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" A nurse suddenly said, making Derek jump. He didn't even hear the door open.

"No... but, why is she in the ICU? She's awake." Derek said, waving an arm at Casey.

"Ms. McDonald is here because she is going in and out of consciousness, and she can hardly remember anything." The nurse said, giving Derek the reports. His eyes scrolled the list. Memory loss... unconscious... loss of blood... broken bones... It went on and on.

"She does remember a lot about you, though." The nurse added, making Derek's eyes snap up from the list to look at her. "She remembers everything."

"Is that true, Case?" Derek asked her, and Casey nodded slowly before she winced, stopping. "What did she all break?"

"She's lucky. Just a shattered right foot, a back fracture, a serious neck sprain and lost a liter and a half of blood. It could have been a lot worse. The car hit her head on at more than fifty miles per hour. She was on foot." The nurse said, taking the reports back from Derek. "We'll release her next week, but she can't stay by herself. Do any parents live nearby?"

"No. They live on the other side of the country." Derek said, looking back at Casey, who slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Any other relatives?"

"She has me." Derek said, looking back at the nurse.

"Do you live in a house?"

"Dorm. We're freshmen at Queens."

"Well, we can't let her live in a dorm." The nurse said, writing something down.

"She lives in an apartment. I can move in." Derek said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. He reached out a grabbed one of her hands, curling his fingers around hers, even though hers didn't do the same.

"Perfect. Will you be staying the night?"

"Of course. I can't leave my... _sister." _Derek said, choosing his words carefully. This would for sure get back to Nora and dad, and if he said anything other than sister, they would know.

"Very well. See you in the morning." And with that, she left.

Derek tilted his head, so he was facing Casey.

"I love you." He whispered over and over, until sleep finally overtook him. But right before he slipped into sleep, he could have sworn she squeezed his hand...

* * *

><p><strong>It was actually really hard writing this chapter!<strong>

**I was going to add in the morning after into this chapter, but I decided to wait until the next one.**

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
